The Firewall
by Syrianna Shadow
Summary: Ela era uma rapariga abandonada. Ele um digimon traído. Ela vivia num grupo de arruaceiros. Ele sozinho. Mas o destino estava traçado para erguerem a Firewall entre o nosso mundo e outros.


_Eu sei que não deveria ter começado a descarregar logo esta fanfic, quando ainda tenho que acabar a outra. Contudo estou demasiado aborrecida para continuar a outra e apeteceu-me escrever já esta._

_Não vou falar sobre as crianças escolhidas. Esta fic vai ser, na maioria, com personagens originais (mas pode ser que eu meta alguma outra personagem que não seja minha)_

_Disclaimer: Digimon e outros não me pertencem (se pertencessem a história do Adventure teria tido umas quantas mudancinhas)._

_Please, espero alguns reviews. Não que eu tenha muita esperança, mas em relação à outra fic esmerei-me nesta._

**

* * *

**

The Firewall

**Both sides of Heaven**

Décadas se passaram desde que as primeiras crianças escolhidas derrotaram MaloMyostimon e a paz pode finalmente regressar. Outras surgiram e continuaram o trabalho. E mais outra geração.

Já não havia barreiras entre o mundo real e o digital. Assim como não havia protecções. Os imprevistos aconteciam, sucediam-se uns aos outros. Por todo o lado surgiam notícias de ataques de digimons a seres humanos.

* * *

Los Angeles não fora tão perturbada por estes acontecimentos. Ficava então conhecida como o paraíso. Mas um paraíso limitado apenas aos grandes senhores, de mansões, carros luxuosos, donos de casinos. Porque nos bairros de lata travava-se uma batalha pela sobrevivência todos os dias. A comida escasseava, não havia segurança, as casas eram apenas barracões de cimento com telhados improvisados e portas feitas com chapas de metal velhas.

Num dos melhores pontos da cidade habitava uma das famílias mais ricas de Los Angeles. Mr Thomson era um milionário dono de um dos melhores casinos da cidade. Mrs Thomson era uma antiga modelo que se aposentou para uma vida sem fazer nada. Nadavam em dinheiro, tinham tudo de melhor, não se preocupavam com nada.

Tinham um filho, um rapaz encantador (na opinião da mãe). Tyson cresceu com tudo o que desejava. O dinheiro não se esgotava, existia para lhe dar o dobro do que ele pedia. Com o tempo passou a ser um menino mimado e egoísta. E cresceu para se tornar num rapaz de dez anos que tudo tinha, anti-social e convencido que o mundo se modelava às suas mais pequenas vontades. E ninguém o contrariava, nem os pais, nem os familiares, nem os criados e criadas, nem todos os que o rodeavam no seu dia a dia.

Foi numa altura da sua infância narcisista que ele quis um digimon. Porque era a moda, porque todos tinham e ele ainda tinha que ter melhor.

Pediu aos pais o digimon mais forte que se pudesse encontrar. E, após semanas a negociar com a casa de adopções, em casa dos Thomson entravam mais dois moradores: Coronamon e Tapirmon.

Desde o início que o caminho dos dois digimons já estava planeado. Evoluírem o máximo que conseguissem e tornarem-se mais poderosos que todos os outros juntos.

E assim, cedo, começaram os treinos. Ao princípio eram menos exigentes, mas com o passar do tempo Tyson começou a usar um chicote para os domar. Os restantes não tinham conhecimento de nada e mais uma vez o mundo girava à volta de Tyson.

Quando Coronamon digivoluiu para Firamon, Tyson considerava que a sua vida não poderia melhorar ainda mais. A mãe dançava à sua frente com o orgulho que tinha no seu "menino inteligente e bonito". Os colegas da escola roíam-se de inveja só de olhar para o par. Aos almoços na cantina já não se falava de outra coisa na ausência dele. Onde quer que ele fosse, a estrela era sempre a mesma.

Apenas um continuava na mesma. Não se roía de inveja nem morria de amores por Tyson. Tapirmon só queria ser livre.

Firamon não o compreendia. Para ele era fácil. Já tinha atingido o nível adulto, tal como Tyson queria. Mas para ele ainda havia mais treinos diários e um caminho já traçado. Nas pesquisas de Tyson, este descobrira casos em que Tapirmons assumiam a forma adulta de Greymon. Desde aí que o rapaz já não pensara noutra coisa.

Tapirmon observava o céu enquanto umas nuvens esbranquiçadas vagavam lentamente. Lá no fundo sabia que o seu parceiro humano ainda estava por aí, esperando, algures.

* * *

No meio de um mercado abafado, numa rua apertada de um bairro de lata um par de olhos cinzas fitava as nuvens passageiras enquanto uma miúda de cinco anos lhe puxava os longos cabelos ruivos.

- Cassidy, tenho fome!

Susie era impaciente, muito impaciente. E Mikemon não ajudava nada. A padeira, atarefada com meia dúzia de clientes deixara as tartes desprotegidas na bancada. E se elas tinham um aspecto delicioso.

- Susie. Se tu fizeres bem desta vez, levamos as tartes todas. Mas tens que te esforçar.

- Eu faço, eu faço!

- Mikemon?

- Mais do que pronto!

Cassidy vinha de um grupo de arruaceiros do bairro de lata. Não comprava, roubava para alimentar o grupo. E, após quinze anos de vida dura nas ruas, aprendera uma técnica infalível. Susie contribuíra muito para isso.

Com um bocadinho de tinta vermelha besuntava o focinho de Mikemon. Depois Susie, com o digimon nos braços, fazia um escândalo no meio da rua, do tipo "Ajudem-me, ele está a morrer e é a minha única família!" em altos berros e uivos lancinantes. A padeira e os outros comerciantes corriam para ajudar a pobre pequena enquanto tartes, pão, frutas, legumes e outras coisas importantes desapareciam. Após Susie raspar-se com uma desculpa de "Lembrei-me onde fica o Hospital!" encontravam-se numa esquina sombria, por onde trepavam para o telhado e atravessavam metade do bairro, descendo finalmente no barracão que tinha por casa.

Partilhavam o barracão com o resto do grupo. Leon, o mais velho e fundador do grupo ainda nem chegara aos vinte anos de idade. Vivera com os avós até aos dez anos, quando uma epidemia alastrou pela cidade, da qual muito poucos sobreviveram. Sozinho, decidiu juntar-se a um vizinho bastante conhecido, Scott, naquela altura com sete anos, hoje com quinze, que tinha um excelente desempenho a furtar carteiras de bolsos sem que ninguém se apercebesse. Um ano mais tarde juntara-se-lhes Cassidy, da mesma idade de Scott. Fora abandonada pelos pais e devorava, à chuva, um pedaço de pão que surripiara a um velho comerciante ambulante. Após três anos, um rapaz de oito anos sem nome foi encontrado na praia. Considerado como náufrago, acolheram-no e deram-lhe o nome Riddle (adivinha, em inglês). A princípio Leon não gostara muito da ideia, mas com o passar do tempo Riddle começou a mostrar-se muito útil com computadores e informática. Não que tivesse muita influência na vida deles, mas sempre dava algum jeito. Depois foi a vez da pequena Susie, com três anos e um Mikemon às costas, encontrar abrigo junto do grupo. E ficara então o grupo que, após dois anos, ainda se mantém o mesmo.

A casa tinha a única vantagem de ser espaçosa o suficiente para cada um ter o seu quarto e ainda haver uma cozinha, sala de entrada (embora muito pequena) e uma casa de banho (que era um autêntico luxo naqueles lugares).

- Leon! Chegamos! Trazemos comida para um mês!

Uma cabeça loira olhou pela ombreira da cozinha. Leon poderia ter sido uma estrela. Tinha potencial para isso. Qualquer rapariga rica diria que ele era o mais belo à face da terra. Teria hipóteses de ficar com alguma delas e, posteriormente, ficar rico. Mas ele odiava as pessoas ricas, assim como estas eram preconceituosas e mesquinhas.

- O que arranjaram?

- Tartes, legumes, maçãs. A padeira estava a derreter-se com a Susie e o velho sovina do lado estava constipado.

- Scott conseguiu roubar a carteira a um tal Thomson. Um rapaz que andava por aí a passear com um Firamon e um Tapirmon. Enfim, estava recheada até cá acima com notas de dinheiro a sério.

Quando Leon falava de dinheiro a sério, a ruiva só poderia imaginar notas altíssimas que lhes davam para viverem que nem reis.

- Susie, lembra-me de dar a maior tarte que tivermos àquele moreno de olhos verdes. Ele merece. Uma carteira atafulhada de dinheiro!

Susie não compreendeu muito bem a ideia. Deu meia volta e entrou no quarto da ruiva. Gostava de lá estar. Não tinha muita coisa, mas mesmo assim a pequena insistia em lá ficar.

Cassidy, além de fornecedora de comida e responsável pelo entretenimento de uma pequena chata, era também a cozinheira do grupo.

Enquanto tentava fazer alguma coisa comestível a partir do carregamento daquela manhã, alguém entrou.

- Scott! O homem do dia!

- Vejo que conseguiste alguma coisa do mercado, hoje.

- Tu também. Uma carteira carregadinha!

- É melhor não falares nisso.

- Porquê?

- Porque o rapaz avisou os pais e andam à procura de quem roubou a carteira. Ainda por cima escolheram bem a ajuda.

- Quem? O velho sovina? Andam atrás de ti?

- Bem, sim e não.

- Então?

- Sim, foi o velho sovina. Mas eles andam atrás de ti, não de mim.

- Scott! Como é que… como é que pudeste fazer-me isto? Depois de tudo… a minha liberdade!

- Não foi por…

- Não, Scott, admite que meteste água uma vez na tua vida. Eu não vou ficar aqui fechada sem fazer nada até que esqueçam!

- Vai ser por pouco tempo. Uma ou duas semanas. Limpamos a carteira, tiramos o dinheiro e metemo-la no bolso de outro alguém.

- Esse é que é o teu brilhante plano?

- Nem por isso. O Riddle teve a ideia e Leon concordou.

- E eu, entretanto, sou uma linda boneca nas vossas manápulas!

- Cassidy!

- Não. A comida está pronta. Vai chamar os outros. Eu perdi o apetite.

Saiu da cozinha. Entrou do quarto, arrastou Susie para fora e fechou a porta de chapa com tanta força que esta saltou e caiu no meio da saleta. Voltou a colocá-la no lugar e fechou-se no quarto.

Estava estendida na cama, agarrada ao único peluche que tinha. Fora a única coisa que ficara com ela quando os pais a abandonaram.

Fora numa noite escura, à dez anos atrás.

Uma mulher ruiva vestia um casaquinho a uma menininha que não parava quieta.

- Vamos à praia, vamos à praia!

- Cass, então, se não parares quieta não vamos.

A menina calou-se e vestiu o casaco de flanela. Um dos poucos luxos que ainda tinha, assim como os passeios nocturnos à praia.

- Pai, vens ou não?

- Claro, querida. Vamos.

Pela pouca luz que havia da lua apenas dava para perceber uma família que mesmo em péssimas condições ainda conseguia aproveitar a simples alegria de estarem vivos. A pequena agarrava um peluche de um boneco com um chapéu pontiagudo (talvez uma bruxa, ou qualquer coisa lá perto) e a mão da mãe. Estava escuro e apenas as ruas perto da praia é que eram iluminadas.

Chegaram à praia e a pequena largou a mão que a segurava e foi para perto da água.

- Adeus Cassidy.

- Mãe? Pai? Onde estão?

Olhava para trás, olhava para os lados, mas não via ninguém. Os pais tinham-na deixado para trás. Estava sozinha. Fora abandonada.

E muito tempo depois a pequena olhava pela janela do seu quarto.

Pensava na liberdade. Na liberdade que perdera à muito, quando a pequena e o seu peluche ficaram a olhar para o nada, numa praia que já não existia, num sonho que já se evaporara.

* * *

- Mãe, pai, já encontraram a minha carteira?

Alguns dias depois de Tyson perder a carteira os polícias encontraram-na no bolso de um velho inconsciente e a cheirar imenso a bebida. Não acreditavam que fosse aquele homem o ladrão.

Tyson não fora lesado pela perda do dinheiro que lá tinha. Havia muito mais de onde aquele viera. O único problema era o seu orgulho.

Firamon esperava na rua. Estava uma tarde fresca. Tapirmon também estava lá, mas não por querer. Era mais por ter sido obrigado a esperar por Tyson.

- Eu vou encontrar a verdadeira ladra. E ela vai-se arrepender de me ter conhecido.

Tapirmon não duvidava disso. Tyson não estava contra ele e, mesmo assim, ele já estava arrependido de o conhecer.


End file.
